The present invention relates to new acrylates and methacrylates containing at least one phosphorus atom and at least one sulfur atom, to a process for preparing them, and to the production of new polymers and copolymers from said acrylates and methacrylates.
Numerous acrylic and methacrylic compounds carrying groups such as halogen, hydroxyl, thiol, epoxide, etc. have already been disclosed in scientific and industrial literature. Each of these groups of compounds has already found varied applications in various industries because of the ease of polymerization of the acrylic double bond. However, to date, scientific and industrial literature has not given examples of acrylic and methacrylic compounds which simultaneously carry at least one phosphorus atom and at least one sulfur atom.